Darker Side of Life
by WelshCanuck
Summary: Set at the end of and immediatly following All Hell Breaks Loose....Piper risks everything to bring Prue back, including the life of Phoebe. How far will she go to get her big sister back? And at what cost to them all?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.**

**This was another challenge to me that I penned under another name...enjoy. This takes place at the end of and immediatly following All Hell Breaks Loose.**

**The Darker Side of Life

* * *

**

He laughed at the thought of his final revenge. He would finally be rid of the Charmed Ones once and for all, and he would have his revenge on the traitor as well. "Today is a good day." He bellowed in laughter, a laughter the echoed through the dark chambers.

* * *

Cole looked at Phoebe as she got her thoughts together. Piper was dead and she had just made a deal with the Source to save her. But at what cost? The cost of never seeing them again? She had to believe that her sisters would somehow figure everything out and save her.

"Phoebe you can't do this." Leo looked at her with worry and concern.

"I have to Leo. It's the only way to save her. And I already agreed to stay. I can't go back on my word."

Cole stepped to her and took her in his arms as he tried his best to comfort her. He had loved her from almost the first moment he had seen her but he didn't think he loved her any more then he did at that moment. She had made the ultimate sacrifice by staying in the underworld. She sacrificed herself for her sisters.

"Well isn't this cozy. The demon and his witch."

Phoebe looked up from her spot against Cole's chest to see the demon at the entrance to the cavern. Behind him stood four other large demons.

Cole pushed her behind him protecting her from an eminent attack. "What do you want Crause?"

"Oh I just came for the witch. She is staying after all. The Source wanted her to get comfortable in her new home."

"She stays with me."

"Oh no I don't think so." He said motioning to the other demons forward.

Cole stepped back as the demons advanced towards him. What was the Source trying to pull? They had a deal. But then again he knew all to well that deals made with evil were never honored. After all he had done it countless times himself. But now the tables were turned as he was now on the receiving end of a broken deal with evil. He reacted quickly with an energy ball thrown at the first demon. Though missing him, the battle was soon in full force with both Leo and Phoebe doing their best to ward off the demons. But as Cole fought with Crause he realized what had happened.

It was then he saw one of the demons making his way through the cavern entrance. With Phoebe in his arms as she kicked at him trying everything in her power to get away. Fearing what would happen to her if she left the safety of Cole and Leo.

"Leo get out of here."

"Not without Phoebe." Leo yelled back as he held off another attack from a demon.

"It's a set up Leo. You have to go help Prue and Piper. They kept you and me here so we couldn't warn them of Shax coming. I'll get Phoebe. just **go!"** Cole quickly explaining to Leo what he feared had happened. "Without my warning they will both die and the Source will kill Phoebe. That was his plan all along."

The realization of Cole's words sank into Leo as he pushed away the demon he was fighting and quickly orbed to the Manor.

Materializing in the living room he soon felt the erieness of the still quiet around him.

"Piper!" he called out to his wife not knowing what had happened as he recalled the first encounter with the demon Shax. Prue and Piper almost died. And even as he thought of that, he remembered seeing her lying there in the hospital dead. With Prue crying in hysterics tell him to fix it. Yet it was Phoebe that had fixed it and he was here again praying that he had gotten there in time.

As he entered the front entrance he was once again met with the hole in the wall and both Prue and Piper lying there in a pool of their own blood.

"Piper. Oh god please." He prayed that his healing power worked as he held them over both Prue and Piper. He knew how close they had come to death last time and with him being later this time he feared he might be to late.

He had seen the Dr. hanging out the window and knew just by looking that it was to late for him. He could feel his power surging through him, but something was wrong. It was like it was only half working.

--- ----

Pain was the first thing she felt. But as it slowly started to dissipate she could still feel where she had crashed through the wall. "Augh. Did someone get the number off that truck." She said as she sat up slowly. "What happened?"

"You almost died." He said as she looked down at her.

As she remembered what happened she looked over to where here sister lay beside her. The pool of blood still surrounding her body.

"**Leo! Heal her**." she yelled as panic set in. She was fine, but her sister lay there bleeding to death and Leo just sat there with a saddened look on his face.

"I can't. I can't heal the dead."

His words stung her as none had ever before. _Dead. No she couldn't be_. "No she's not. Leo heal her, you have to help her."

"I'm sorry. I really am." As his own tears escaped as he watched the two women before him. One torn apart and the other; the other cut down in the prime of her life. To young in his mind.

She lifted her sisters' head to her lap as she bends over and hugs her. Her tears are flowing non-stop as she rocks back and forth denying that what was real had not happened, its just a dream a nightmare.

She heard Leo speaking to her but it was in here distant mind. All she cared about then was her sister. She felt his hand on her shoulder trying to get her to let go but she couldn't.

"Honey the police are here you have to let her go."

She didn't care her sister was dead. Leo couldn't fix it, no one can. "I can't Leo. She's my sister."

"I know sweetie just let her go and we can sit in the living room." He coaxed her gently as he helped her to her feet. Guiding her to the couch he sat down beside her as he held her close to him. Her tears were gone, dried up. She didn't think she could ever cry that much, but she had.

--- ----

Darryl ran into the Manor and quickly surveyed what was going on. Speaking briefly to an officer he walked into the living room. "I came as soon as I heard the address. Are you two ok?"

"She's gone Darryl." Leo said as his own tears once again cascaded down his face.

Gone. Gone was the only word he could hear. After everything they had been through how could this happen. He had a feeling that he didn't really want to know how it happened, but he knew it had to be demonic.

"I'm truly sorry. She was like family to me as well. How's Phoebe taking it?"

_Phoebe. Oh god Phoebe_. "Leo where's Phoebe?"

"She's with Cole. That's why we couldn't get back in time. The Source made a deal with Phoebe to save your life but then he welched on the deal and I almost didn't get here in time to even save you. He had some demons attack us in the cavern." He spoke quietly so no one else would hear.

"**_So you left her down there_?! How could you? You were suppose to protect her**." she pulled away from his embrace and yelled at him

"I had to come back. Cole knew it was a trap to delay one of us coming back her to warn you two of what happened the first time." He said with remorse. He had seen the demon taking Phoebe out of the cavern and hoped that Cole would get her back.

Leo explained about them being exposed as witches after Phoebe had gone to the underworld to save Cole. How they had made the deal to re-set time. Cole was going to come back and warn them about Shax attacking and Phoebe would stay down below.

"She sacrificed herself for us?"

He just looked at her and nodded.

"Leo you have to get her back." She said as a tear threatened to fall. "I lost one sister I can not lose the other one."

Leo looked into her eyes. And then he looked up to Darryl. "As soon as the police leave I'll go."

"**No!** Leo you have to go** now**. Who knows what that bastard will do to her if he gets his hands on her? I need her here Leo I need to know she is safe. Our big sister is gone and I need to know that my baby sister is alive and well."


	2. Chapter 2

She was pushed to her knees in front of the dark throne. There was no one else in the room but she could sense the evil that belonged there. The perspiration ran down her body from the intense heat in the caverns below.

He walked in as if she wasn't even there, yet he saw her. Her wet and beaten body as she kneel at his throne in her sports bra. "So this is the witch that turned Belthazor? She doesn't look that special to me." He said as he sat at his rightful place. "How are your accommodations my dear?"

"Go to hell." She spat back at him

"Oh yes you always were the fire in the family now weren't you? But that is no longer a problem to me. None of you are."

"This isn't over by far." She said as she met his cold stare. At least she thought she was as he hid behind his dark hood.

"Oh but it is. You see the end of the Charmed Ones is now. You are all that remains."

Phoebe looked at him not sure what he was saying. A trick he was trying to trick me. "You don't lie very well for a demon."

"No? Well that could be because I'm not lying. You see that little show was to distract your whitelighter and the traitor long enough so my assassin could complete the job he was sent to do. And killing two of the Charmed Ones was a bonus he was more then willing to do as an extra." He said, "so you see by the time your whitelighter got there it would have been to late. Your sisters are dead."

Even with her hands tied behind her she had to some how get to the evil before her. Lunging at the figure before her she was quickly brought to the ground by the demons at her side.

She lay on the ground, her face in the dirt as she looked into the bottom of the black cap that was now standing right in front of her. Then she saw the sword as he taunted it before her face, running it gently along her cheeks.

"I am going to enjoy seeing you die slowly witch." he snarled at her.

She tried to watch where he went with the sword but someone held her head down. But her question was soon answered as she felt the tip of it cut into her back as it sliced through her skin every so slowly. She tried to hold in the scream, but has he sliced it deeper she couldn't hold it in any further, as her screams where hidden under the deep laughter that could be heard throughout the caverns.

* * *

Piper sat on the floor with her legs pulled up to her chest just starring up at the plywood that Darryl had put up for her. She just starred at it. It just seemed so surreal.

"Piper." The voice called to her as he walked around the corner. "Come on sweetie, don't do this."

"She's gone." Was all she could say, as she rocked back and forth.

"I know honey." He tried to comfort her the best he could but he knew it was no use. There was only one person now that could give Piper the comfort she needed and she was stuck in the underworld.

Helping her to her feet he guided her to the couch and sat beside her with his arms around her small frame.

He thought back to the phone call he received. _Come to the Manor right away something has happened_. He thought of each word as his own world started to spin. It was so unfair, he had just got back into their lives and now this. Prue and him had finally found a common ground. They would even get together ever Monday, just the two of them, for lunch. And now she was gone. Evil had once again taken something that he loved.

"Dad?"

"Yeah honey."

"She gets to be with Mom now right?"

"Yeah honey she does." He answered as he pulled her tighter.

"It's not fair. What are we going to do? Phoebe and I need her."

"We'll all be there for each other sweetie, that's all we can do. And try to get through this one day at a time."

* * *

Cole made his way through the maze of tunnels in the underworld. There were some that even he didn't know where they led to. And with that, he knew it could be very difficult to find Phoebe.

He eased himself around another corner keeping his senses on full alert for any sign of movement. As he stepped towards the next bend he felt a presence behind him. Turning quickly he threw an energy ball at the same spot he felt someone standing in.

"Whoa. Cole."

"Shit Leo. What the hell are you doing here? I could have killed you just then." He grabbed at Leo's shirt pulling him out of site. "What the hell are you doing here? I told you to go back up top and let Prue and Piper know what was happening."

Leo just looked at him, the picture of Prues broken body still fresh in his mind. "Prues dead Cole." Leo stated.

Cole looked at Leo and tried to hear the words again that he spoke. "What?"

"I didn't get there in time. I almost lost Piper too."

Cole let him go before turning and taking a step forward. For all their differences Cole liked Prue, maybe it was her connection with Phoebe. She was pretty much the person that had raised Phoebe to be the woman she was. And now she was gone. "What.. What happened?"

"Same as last time. Shax. Both the Dr. and Prue are dead."

Cole's next thoughts went out to Phoebe. He knew that this would hit her hard, as he was certain it hit Piper. "We have to get Phoebe out of here. If the Source finds out that only Prue was killed he will kill her that much quicker. Or he will gloat in telling her, her sister is dead."

"And Piper will divorce me if I don't bring her only sister back." Leo agreed as they both started down the passageway.

* * *

The steam hissed through the holes in the walls, as the heat intensified everywhere. It was the next thing to hell, and she knew that this would be her last look at the world. Though it was not her world.

She felt the pain as the whip hit her back once again. She held in the cry she wanted to release. But she couldn't for much longer.

"Maybe I should start to bring other demons in here. Just to see what it is that is so special about you that would make a demon like Belthazor turn on us all."

The meaning behind his words did not get past her. She remembered what the Source had said to him as she was pulled from the chamber. _"I'll give you three days with her. Do with her as you wish. Just make sure it is painful. And I want to see her corpse by sunrise on the fourth day." _She watched as he now approached her. The glint in his eyes as they ran over her body didn't escape her.

Driving his fist into her rib cage he drove all the air in her lungs out of her. He then proceeded to use her as a punching bag as he laid punch after punch all over her.

She cried out in pain with each hit. She could feel her body breaking down. But it was then that he just stopped.

"Can't kill you yet witch. I still have two full days of this. I have to make it last. Savour the moments." He laughed at her as he left her there hanging from the hook in the ceiling. The cuffs cutting into her flesh as she hung there almost lifelessly.

--- ----

One days. Had she really already been there for a day? She never knew when he would come to her or who would come. Sometimes he would just talk to her letting her believe that he would not hurt her on that visit. Then he would just leave. But then usually another demon would enter and he would do something. She lost count how many times she had passed out from the pain.

* * *

Piper woke the next day in her bed alone. She remembered sending Leo away to get Phoebe, but that was yesterday afternoon. What was taking so long? Had something happened to her too? Or had something happened to Leo.

Her heart was missing a large part of who she was as she lay there thinking about Prue. She didn't even want to get out of bed as she recalled the events of the day before. Her big sister was gone.

She pulled the pillow close to her as she took in Leo's smell. She cried alone as she thought of both her sisters. "Please Leo you have to bring her back. I can't lose both of them." She didn't know how long she had been lying there crying on and off. When she thought she didn't have any more tears left, she would cry again.

She heard the door to her room open slightly and knew who it was. She looked up and met his eyes. Even from there she could tell he had been crying as well, but at that moment he was trying to be strong for her.

He stepped into the room and walked to the bed. Sitting on the edge he pulled his daughter into his arms as she once again cried for the lose and pain she was going through.

"Come on honey I made breakfast."

"I'm not hungry." She sniffed out from under his hold.

"You have to eat Piper. Phoebe is going to need you as much as you are her when Leo brings her back."

Piper thought about the words he had said. Phoebe. Her baby sister didn't even know yet, she was lost somewhere in the underworld with Cole and the Source. She knew that the news of Prues death would hit her hard. They had finally got their sisterly bond on the right track. Doing the things they had missed out on when they were growing up. They had bridged a twenty something gap in three years.

"Come on. My pancakes will get cold." Victor said as she squeezed her tight before getting off the bed and heading to the door.

"You're pancakes never were any good Dad." Piper said as she watched him go

"Yeah well, I never said you got your cooking skills from me." He said as he looked over at her. Her blood shot eyes swollen from crying so much. "I'll be downstairs."

She watched him leaving the room and closing the door behind him. Letting out a sigh she got off the bed trying to prepare herself for her first day without Prue and needing Phoebe right then. With her baby sister beside her maybe she could go on with the day but her baby sister was not there. She didn't know where she was and her husband had not returned to even give her a clue.

"Leo where are you?" she said to no one.


	3. Chapter 3

Cole looked around the next corner and motioned for Leo to follow him. They had been looking for Phoebe for almost a full day now and still no luck.

"Cole we have to find her fast."

"I know Leo. Hang on." He pushed Leo back against the wall as demons went by the corridor they were in. But it was just their luck that the demon leading the way was Crause.

"Crause." Cole whispered as he watched the demon wind his way through the passages.

"Let's follow him." Leo said as she stepped out from behind Cole.

"Hang on. Crause didn't get where he is by being careless or less cautious. He is as powerful as Belthazor and he got that way by being smart. He'll hear you if you get within ten feet of him." Cole explained as he kept his eyes on the back of the demon. "Come on and whatever you do don't make a sound." Cole ordered as he stepped away from the wall.

* * *

He felt the rage building inside of him, as he recalled his conversation with his Master and what he had said to him.

"Kill the witch now."

"But.."

"No but's Crause. Shax only killed one sister. The other lives. Even as two they are very powerful. I want her dead, and I want her dead _**now!"**_ he bellowed

Now as Crause closed in on the cavern that held the witch he felt his anger. He would do as ordered, but that didn't mean he couldn't make her death slow and very painful.

He stepped up to her and lifted her head with his hand as he applied just enough pressure to her battered rib cage to cause her to cry out in pain. "Hello witch."

Phoebe glared at him through her swollen eyes. She was determined to beat him. In just the way that he would not break her spirit. She hung on to the hope that her sisters would come for her.

"Well the Source has changed his mind. Seems he wants you dead now. But don't worry I'll make it nice and slow for you." He almost laughed at her. "I know just where to place a knife to cause the most pain and yet not kill you."

She felt the searing pain enter her side as he laughed at her. She cried out in pain knowing what he had done. She could feel the warmth of her own blood running down her side. Then she felt him remove the knife as one of the other demons ran his fist into her side. Right on the spot where he had just stabbed her, causing her to scream out again.

--- ----

Cole stopped in his tracks as the high piercing scream ran his blood cold. "Phoebe." He whispered to himself. He quickened his pace to a near run as he ran into the cavern. His heart stopped beating when his eyes rested on the broken and beaten form of his love. "Oh God."

Crause turned quickly as he locked eyes with Cole. He could see the rage inside his once friend. "Belthazor. I was wondering when I would get to see you again. I knew you wouldn't leave your witch behind."

"Get away from her Crause."

"Oh no I don't think so. See the Source wants her dead, and unlike you I am still loyal to the Source." He said as he pulled back the astheme and ran it into Phoebes other side as he had before. Sending her into another crying scream. "The Source likes to hear her screams."

Cole couldn't take anymore as he threw an energy ball at Crause though missing as he stepped behind Phoebe.

"Careful Belthazor. Don't want to hit your witch now do you?" he laughed.

The other demons advanced on the man before them, letting their leader complete his work, but it was not to be.

Leo had stood just out of site from the cavern entrance. He had wanted to run in there and grab Phoebe the second he saw her, but he knew that if he did Crause would kill her right then and there. He knew that he was just toying with Cole.

He saw the demons advance towards Cole as he threw energy balls at them. Striking some and missing others. The rumble each time one hit the wall made Leo wonder if the cavern would collapse around them.

He watched Crause laugh as he removed the astheme from Phoebes side. He watched as her lifeless body hung from the hook like a slab of meat in the meat coolers. He had to get her out of there or he was going to lose her as they had Prue. Orbing in quickly behind Crause he slammed his elbow onto the back of his neck, knocking him to the ground.

Cole seeing Leo, he quickly threw an energy ball at the rope that was holding Phoebe up, cutting her lose and into Leo' arms.

Crause quickly recovered from the blow that Leo had given him and his rage increased as he saw the whitelighter disappear with the witch. "You'll pay for this Belthazor!" he yelled at the half demon before him, as he returned an energy balls of his own.

Cole countered with a volley of his own. Having killed the other demons in the cavern it was now just Crause and Cole.

"But not today." Cole said as he threw another round before shimmering out. Leaving, before Crause had a chance to kill him. And at that moment he just wanted to be with Phoebe.

Leo orbed into the Manor right into Phoebes room.

"**Piper!"** he yelled out to the rest of the Manor as soon as he materialized and quickly placed Phoebe on her bed he held his hands over her body to heal her. "**Piper!"** he yelled out as he concentrated on his task at hand. It was taking longer then he hoped as he could feel her life slipping away from him. "Come on."

--- ----

Piper sat at the table moving bits of her pancakes around her plate. She didn't know how long she had been starring at the breakfast her Dad had made she didn't care.

"Piper. You ok." Victor looked at his daughter from the doorway to the kitchen. He knew she wasn't, but he had to ask.

"I. I don't know Dad." She said not looking up to him. But her head shot up when she heard the familiar voice of her husband.

Getting up from the chair she ran past her Dad and rushed up the stairs. She had heard the panic in Leo's voice and it was that tone that scared her more then anything. "**LEO!"** she cried out not sure where he was.

"Phoebes room." He answered though still concentrating on healing the youngest Halliwell.

Piper barged into her sisters' room and saw Leo standing over her, his hands glowing in the familiar golden glow.

She rushed over to the bed and gasped at the site of her baby sister. She bent down before her and took one of her hands in hers. "Come On Phoebs. I need you. Come back to me." She begged as she felt the tears running down her cheeks. It was a feeling that she was getting all too familiar with. "Why is it taking so long Leo?"

"She almost died." He stated as his own emotions where running wild.

Cole shimmered into the corner and watched helplessly as Leo tried to heal Phoebes broken body.

"Come on Phoebe. You can do it." Piper said as she brushed the hair off her sisters' face. "I can't lose you too." She cried.

The next sound was relief to all of them as Phoebe let out a small cry and then took in a gulp of air.

"Oh God Phoebe!" Piper pulled her sister into a hug never wanting to let her go. "I thought I lost you."

Phoebe wrapped her arms around Piper as they both just cried. Piper for having at least one sister left and Phoebe for her memories of what had happened to her.

After a few moments they pulled away as Piper wiped away her sisters tears.

"You ok sweetie?"

"I am now." Phoebe answered. Turning to Leo, "thank you."

"Anytime."

Phoebe saw Cole standing in the corner and her Dad at her door. There was something in their faces that gave a solemn feeling to her room. "Where's Prue? I kinda need a hug from her too," she said as she looked to Piper.

Piper felt a wave of nausea run through her. She had dreaded this moment from the time she sent Leo to get Phoebe back.

"Piper."

"Well leave you two alone." Leo he said quietly as he stood back and left the room. Taking with him Victor and Cole.

"Piper what's going on? Where is she?"

"Phoebe. I heard what you did. And I'm not sure if I should be mad at you or thank you."

"I couldn't let you die Piper. Or Prue. I love you two so much."

"I know you do sweetie. And that is why what I have to say hurts me as much as you hearing it will hurt you."

"Ok now you're scaring me Piper."

Piper took a deep breath and took Phoebes hands in hers. Locking eyes with her baby sister "She's gone Phoebe."

Phoebe looked at Piper not really understanding what she had just said.

"Gone. Like what? Gone to the store?" some how Phoebe knew what Piper meant, but she couldn't wrap her mind around the idea.

Piper shock her head gently as she locked eyes with Phoebe. Her own tears once again building behind her eyes. "She's dead honey. Leo didn't get back in time." Piper said as gentle as she could. But how do you tell your youngest sister that her protector, her mother was gone. There was no gentle way. As her tears escaped over the damn that had been holding them there as her heart shattered into a million more pieces that it was already in.

Phoebe tried to process what Piper had just said. _Dead. Prue was dead_. "No. There's some mistake. She isn't. You're lying " Phoebe denied hearing what she had as she pulled away from Piper.

"I'm sorry Phoebe. I wish it was a lie." Piper stood from the bed and went to Phoebe.

She wrapped her arms around Phoebe as her baby sister went weak in the knees. As they both glided to the floor, Phoebe let all out.

"No. She can't. She can't be dead." Phoebe cried into Pipers chest as she just held her. Held her tighter then she had ever held anything before.


	4. Chapter 4

Piper awoke the next morning holding Phoebe in her arms. She looked back at the night before as she remembered what her baby sister looked like when she entered her room. Beaten, bloodied and near death herself. She knew just how close that she had come to losing her as well. She looked down at her baby sisters' face and could still see the swelling around her eyes from crying so hard the night before. She knew that it was probably the same look in her own eyes as well. "Oh Phoebe. What are we going to do?" she said as she brushed the hair from off her sisters' face.

"I don't know Piper." Came the weak voice beside her.

"Hey sleepy."

Phoebe just lay there. Had everything been a dream? Had she really been held by the Source himself, beaten and tortured? Was her sister really dead? Everything swam in her head as her tears threatened to fall once again.

Piper noticed a look of lostness on Phoebes face and knew what she must have been thinking. Pulling her close she hugged her tight not wanting to ever let her go.

Neither sister knew just how long they sat there comforting each other. It could have been a few minutes and it could have been a few hours. Piper knew that Leo and Cole would leave them alone. But she wasn't sure about their father. He had lost her too and she felt bad that he was left to deal with this on his own. But right then she needed to be with Phoebe and she knew Phoebe needed to be with her. Some how together they would get through this. She didn't know how, but she knew they would.

They leaned against the headboard on Phoebes bed snuggling into each other relishing in the warmth and love they had always shared. It was as they sat there that they both felt a soft breeze brush by them. It was a different type of breeze then you usually felt at that time of year. Not the usually chill that the air had now. It was warm.

Piper looked over at Phoebe who had in turn looked up at her. She took a quick glance to her bedroom window only to find it shut tight. The breeze had not come from outside or the hall, as the door was also closed tight.

They both seemed to get a small smile to their face that was almost hidden behind the tears welling in their eyes.

"She came to say good bye." Phoebe managed to choke out as her tears once again escaped.

"Looks like it." Piper agreed as she pulled Phoebe around her shoulder to a small hug. As Phoebe rested her head on Pipers shoulder.

"I love you Prue." Phoebe said before her emotions once again took hold and she cried. Cried tears she thought she no longer carried inside her.

* * *

Later that day they had eventually made their way down the stairs to the main floor of the Manor. Everywhere they turned that were reminded of their big sister. A picture here, an article of clothing there.

Leo and Cole were the first to spot them as they made their way to the kitchen. Pipers arm around Phoebes waist and the later with her head on her shoulder. They knew who they were looking for and respected that decision. After all, they were all hurting but the three Halliwells were hurting the most.

Embracing their father they tried to give him any comfort that they had left.

They had all eventually found themselves in the living room in the arms of the men they loved. Men that had risked their own lives to save them on more then one occasion.

--- ----

Like most people in the world around them each sister had their own way of dealings with Prues death. For Piper she had tried to keep busy, in the kitchen or in the attic. She knew that somewhere in their BOS there had to be a spell or something that would bring her sister back. Their magic had never let them down before. Why was it now?

For Phoebe she hadn't truly accepted it yet. She had been fighting her own demons on what had happened to her in the underworld. She hadn't even spoken to Piper yet. They were both to busy trying to come to terms as to what had happened to their family.

They had left the arrangements of the service to Leo, Cole and their father, for neither of them wanted to deal with it. It meant that she was truly gone.

--- ----

Phoebe sat at the beach running her feet through the sand, letting it gently flow over her them. She recalled the day that her and Prue and spent the day at the beach alone. Just the two of them. Prue hadn't really wanted to go to the beach and when she told Phoebe why, it had made her feel bad. It reminded her too much of her mother. For that was were Grams had taken them after the service. But she had gone because that was what Phoebe had wanted to do and she had promised her baby sister a sister day where it would be just the two of them and she could do anything she wanted. It was also to give Piper and Leo some time alone.

Phoebe, unlike her oldest sister, loved the beach. To her it let her see the world as it truly was. Its vastness and its beauty all in one. The sound of the crashing surf always put her at ease. Now as she starred out into the horizon she wondered if it was all worth it. Everything they had done. Everything they were supposed to do. Was it worth the risks they had taken? Was it worth the love that they had lost? She didn't know anymore, as she once again felt the warmth of a tear drifting down her cheeks.

--- ----

Piper wandered through the Manor looking for Phoebe. She had a bad feeling about something and just wanted to know she was safe. Or maybe it was just her own _'I'm the big sister now'_ instincts reacting. "Dad. Have you seen Phoebe?"

"Not since this morning. Why?"

"Nothing I'm just…"

"Worried." He finished.

Piper looked at her father with a new understanding. In the past few days they had become closer some how. Funny how a tragedy can bring a family closer together. "Yeah. But I'm fine." She gave her father a hug, "I'll be up in the attic if she comes home." She said as she turned and headed up the stairs.

She paced the attic floor as her worry for her baby sister increased. She thought of how close she had come to losing her as well. As her thoughts of Phoebe intensified she felt a strange pull. The next thing she knew she was standing on the beach looking out over the ocean as the waves crashed against the beach. Then she saw her baby sister sitting on the sand in front of her running it through her fingers aimlessly. "Phoebe." Piper said quietly almost afraid of her own voice.

Phoebe spun around at the sound of her sister. "Piper? Wha..How?"

"I don't know. One minute I was in the attic and the next…" she started before she realized what happened, "Oh god."

"You.." Phoebe stood up and ran her hand through Piper. Realizing what had happened.

"Astral projected." Piper said softly. Realizing that she had some how gained one of Prues powers.


	5. Chapter 5

Leo entered the attic and found Piper standing in one spot not moving. "Piper?" He called out though getting no response, though he soon recognized the position she was in. The same position that Prue had always held whenever she had Astral Projected. He walked over to her, ready to catch her when she came back. He remembered the first few times that Prue had used her new power and she had fallen more then a few times from the intense dizziness that overcame her.

* * *

Phoebe looked at Piper who was still trying to grasp the idea that she had just astral projected to her sisters. "Piper how did this happen?" 

"I don't know, I was in the attic and I was thinking about you. A lot. And the next thing I knew here I am."

Phoebe looked at Piper again not missing her usage of the words a lot. "Piper." Phoebe knew that Piper wanted her to talk about what happened, bBut she wasn't ready yet.

"Phoebe its ok. I…" she never got to finish her sentence as she felt the same pull to her body and then she was gone. "Whoa!" she gasped as she returned to her own body. Thankful that Leo was there to catch her as she fell to the floor.

--- ----

Phoebe ran up the steps to the Manor almost forgetting to breathe as she ran. She had to see Piper no matter what the cost. Bursting through the Manor door she ignored the stares she was getting from her father and Boyfriend, "Piper!!"

"Phoebe. Where…"

"Not now Dad. Where's Piper?"

"I think she's in the attic." Cole said as he watched Phoebe run up the stairs.

Phoebe continued her run up the stairs to the attic and almost threw the door off its hinge's as she erupted through the door.

She watched as Piper looked up to her from Leo's arms. No words were said as Piper broke away from her husband and opened her arms to her youngest sister.

"Oh god Piper. Don't you ever scare me like that again." Phoebe said as she embraced her sister.

"I'm sorry. I won't." Piper answer holding on to Phoebe.

They held each other for a bit before Phoebe pulled away.

"Piper." She started but held her sisters' gaze. "It's not just you." She tried to explain.

"Phoebe."

"No Piper. Look." Phoebe said as she turned her attention to the stack of boxes in the far corner.

Piper watched in awe as Phoebe waved her arms across to the shelves in the attic, sending them all flying. "Ah Phoebs?"

"Looks like I got one of Prues Powers too." Phoebe said as she watched the dust settle on the shelves.

Leo stood back as he watched the boxes on the shelves fly across the room. "Phoebe?"

"I don't know Leo. I was at the beach. And when Piper astraled back here I started running for the car when I stopped and thought 'what if?" Phoebe explained as she paced the attic floor. "So I looked over at some rocks and waved my hand. Feeling my emotions like I had when Prue and I switched powers. The next thing I see are the rocks moving."

"What do you mean the rocks where moving?" Cole asked as he stood in the doorway. He was worried about the look on Phoebes face when she ran into the Manor so he followed after her.

"I have Prues power to move things." She said quietly as she met his gaze.

"Ok Leo what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know. I've never heard of this happening before." He said dumbfounded as to why his wife and sister-in-law suddenly had their oldest sisters' powers.

"Ok may I suggest you go and find out." Piper ordered, "And tell them I don't want her powers, I want my sister back!"

Leo looked from Piper to Phoebe who just stepped in beside Piper given him the answer he wasn't even looking for. They both wanted her back. In a swirl of white and blue he disappeared skyward.

Phoebe looked at Piper and could almost see her rage on her face.

"Cole can you give us a minutes please?" Phoebe asked without taking her eyes off of Piper, who was now standing over by the BOS.

Cole turned and could see the tension in Piper and didn't even answer. He just spun on his heals and left the two to work whatever it was out.

"Piper. What's wrong honey?"

Piper didn't look up or answer her sister. She just flipped to the next page in the book.

Phoebe walked up to Piper and looked down at the spell she was reading over.

"Piper." Phoebe started to say.

"Damn it Phoebe!" Piper yelled as she slammed the book closed, "I don't want her damn power! I want her back!"

"What? And you don't think I do?" Phoebe yelled back. She wasn't going to lose her temper, she had promised herself that. But now it was too late. "We both lost her Piper. Now we have to learn to deal with it."

"Deal with it?! Phoebe our sister was killed by a demon. A very powerful demon. One that was strong enough to kill her. Her. Prue. For gods sakes Phoebe it could have been both of us. How would you deal by yourself? She was the strongest. We can't do this without her even if we have her damn powers."

Phoebe stood and listened to Piper yell at her. She had thought about what would have happened if she had lost both her sisters and it scared her to death.

"But this isn't how we handle this now Piper. Yes we lost her. But now we need to stick together and deal with this together. I have thought about what would have happened if I lost you both. Hell I almost did. And I thought about it ever second I was trapped down there. And I have ever second since the time you told me she was gone." Phoebe replied back to her sister in the same angry tone.

Piper glared back at her. _She wasn't here. She didn't see our dead sister lying there in her own blood. Never to hug us again. Never to be there when we needed her. No she was down trying to save a demon. A DEMON_. "You deal with it. If Leo or they can't figure a way to bring her back then I will. And I don't care what it takes." Piper yelled and then left Phoebe standing in the attic alone. Alone to think of what lengths that Piper would go to, to get Prue back.


	6. Chapter 6

Cole stood outside the attic door and heard them yelling at each other. He knew the words that were spoken where those of pain and anguish. But he heard the tone in Pipers voice as she spoke the words, _'I don't care what it takes.'_ He knew they were meant in the context they were said. And in that he feared for her safety as well as Phoebes. For a witch to threaten like that it usually means one thing. She would turn away from the magic that had betrayed her and turn towards the one that she thought could help her.

Piper brushed past Cole not even acknowledging that he was standing right there. She just kept on going as far away from her sister as she could get. She grabbed her coat and keys and left through the front door slamming it shut on her way out. She didn't even register the stares she was getting from her husband and father. And even if she had she would not have stopped in her journey.

Cole walked into the attic and could see Phoebe just standing there. But he could also tell from the way she held her arms wrapped around her body that that she was trying to hold it all in. He walked up to her slowly and engulfed her small frame with his arms.

"Let it out baby. I got you now." He said softly to her as he tucked her head under his chin. Feeling her body shake as she let the tears flow down her cheeks.

She finally composed some of her tears and stepped back from him walking to the glass window that lit the attic. "She left didn't she?"

Cole stood his ground. He knew that she was going through something and would come to him when she had to, "Yes." He said simply.

There was an awkward silence before he took a step forward. He had something he needed to tell her but he wasn't quite sure how. She had lost so much already. "Phoebe. She's angry right now." Cole started

"I know."

"No you don't Phoebe. I've seen it happen to some very powerful witches before, and right now Piper is very vulnerable. What she said, about doing anything to get Prue back. She's turning her back on what she already knows Phoebe. The BOS has let her down, and in her eyes so has her magic. So she is going to find another source for her magic to get what she wants."

Phoebe turned and glared at him. "What are you saying Cole?"

"I'm saying. I think Piper will do_ ANYTHING_ to get Prue back. And if that includes using black magic I think she will."

"No. You're wrong. Piper would never do that."

"Not the old Piper, no she wouldn't, but she's not the same Piper that helped you with a scraped knee when you were five. Or the one that consoled you when your boyfriend broke your heart at 16. Or even the one that defended you in countless fights with Prue. She's hurting right now. She lost one of the most important people in her life and she almost lost you as well." He watched as Phoebe processed what he was saying. "Phoebe I don't want to hurt you or her, you know that. I love you and I love her like a sister. But as a demon trust what I've seen. Witches who have lost those that they hold most dear. They will find a way to bring them back and when they do they are both lost."

"What are you saying exactly Cole?"

Cole spun around at the sound of Leo' voice. "I'm saying if she does, then both her and Prue will be lost to the side of evil forever. Forever tortured for that one decision made from pain."

Leo walked across the attic and rubbed his hand over Phoebes arm. "How you doing?"

Phoebe just closed her eyes and let out a deep breath before turning back to the window.

"Look Phoebe I'm sorry, but if she keeps on this path she will have a visit from an old friend of mine. One who will offer her away to get Prue back. If she follows through with it one of two things is going to happen. They will be used by the Source to kill other witches, and you can be guaranteed the first one will be you. They will be his slaves of darkness. Assassins as you will, but assassins for the wrong side."

"And the second?" Leo asked but he already knew the answer. He just needed Phoebe to hear it as well.

Cole watched, as Phoebe didn't even move. "The second will be the fact that they are or were the Charmed Ones. The Source will hold them in their new evil state and torture them until either he tires of the amusement or they die on their own." He stopped, hoping that his last sentiment would go through, "Either way. If Piper calls Prue back with black magic, both their souls will belong to the Source, and there will be no way of getting either one of them back."

* * *

She wandered through the forest as the night sky started to cover the earth. The wind had already started to blow off the water. But at the distance it was she didn't even register it. She didn't even feel the cold bitterness of the wind. She just walked. Winding through the trees and rocks. Not even sure where she was going, all she knew was she had to get away from Phoebe and to figure out how to get Prue back.

The book had betrayed them. Those were the words that echoed throughout her mind as she crouched down and sat on the rocky cliff. She heard the water crash down below her feet. Betrayed. After all they had done in the past three years this is the thanks they get? They take away Prue without as much as a good-bye?

"**Well screw you!** I will get her back. And when I do you can say good bye to your precious Charmed Ones. Cause when she's back this gig is **OVER**!" she yelled to the sky.

--- ----

He watched from the distance, but even from there he could feel her anger, her hatred, her pain and her betrayal. It was their betrayal that he enveloped. For it was that, that he could use. The betrayal of the elders to a witch was one that he loved to feel. It ran through his body like electricity. Surging ever part of him.

He had to wait for the right time. Everything in his work was the timing. He had to wait until he was certain that they were ready. After all he didn't want to finds himself at the end of a vanquish. And he knew just who he was looking at. One of the Charmed Ones. If he played this wrong he could find himself dead.

* * *

Phoebe couldn't listen to Cole anymore, non of it made sense. Piper would never turn her back on their magic. Though the more she thought about what was going on the more she realized, how even she would probably do anything to get Prue back.

She left the Manor not even knowing where she was going. She was looking for Piper but she didn't even know where she should start. So she went to the one place where she thought her sister would get the answers she needed; the crypt where they had laid Prue to rest.

"Piper?" Phoebe called out as she looked around the crematorium. "You here honey?" she asked again though not receiving an answer.

She soon found herself looking blankly at the plaque before her a she ran her hand over it.

"Why Prue? Why did you have to leave us? You and I. We were just starting to reconnect. Or connect in the first place." She said as she stared at the plaque before her. "I didn't even get to say goodbye." She finished as a tear escaped and ran down her face. "I'll always love you Prue. You were my big sister, my mother, my hero. Rest well Prue. I'll see you again someday." She finished as her tears now ran freely down her face as she crouched down to the floor and sat there thinking of al the times they had shared together. Happy and sad.

"It won't work Phoebe."

She spun around as she locked eyes with her older sister: Oldest sister now.

"Piper."

"She can't help you know Phoebe."

Phoebe looked past her sister to the man behind her.

"She has sided with me now. And we have come to get your sister." he said with a glint of evil in his eyes. "Mind you it would go much quicker if you helped. The Halliwell line is very powerful. Together you could bring back Prue."

She locked eyes with him and then back to Piper. "Piper you can't do this."

"Yes I can Phoebe. And if you won't help me then get out of my way."

"Piper no. We can't do this. Did he tell you what will happen if you bring her back with dark magic."

"I don't care Phoebe, I need her back. We need her back!"

"No Piper you have to listen to me. If you do this you will both be evil. You and Prue will never leave the underworld. The Source will kill you, but first he will torture you till you wish you were dead!" Phoebe tried to get her sister to understand, "I will lose you both." She said quietly.

Piper looked at her little sister and almost realized what she was about to do.

"Don't listen to her Piper. She's lying. She's jealous that she didn't think of doing this to bring back Prue. You can do this without here. You don't need her to do this."

"Piper don't listen to that bag of scum. I need you and if you do this I won't have you or Prue. I'll be alone."

"Quiet!" he threw an energy bolt at Phoebe as she quickly ducked out of the way.

Phoebe was soon to her feet and facing off to him in a fighting stance. "You want a piece of me. Come and get it but leave my sister out of this." She glared at him, as she stood ready to fight.

"Fine." He answered as a fireball sailed past her. "Do it Piper. I'll hold her off."

Piper walked towards Prues plaque toning out the sound of the battle behind her. She didn't care what Phoebe thought. She knew she was only saying that stuff to get her to let go. But she knew she could get Prue back and together they would fight side by side again.

Phoebe watched in horror as Piper stood before Prues plaque with her hands placed on either side. She started for her as she heard her chant something in a language she had never heard before.

"Piper **NO!**' she yelled as she quickly rushed to her sisters side. Knocking her out of the way.

She watched as Piper went sailing across the crematorium. Stopping as her back hit a marble stand.

"Phoebe! What the hell do you think your doing?"

"Saving my sister. Both of them!" she yelled back as she glared at Piper.

"I'm doing this Phoebe and you aren't going to lose either of us. You can't stop me from doing this. Your powers are no match for me and you know it."

Phoebe felt the hurt enter her chest as soon as Piper said the words. She knew that her power always being passive was a sore spot with her. But Piper had forgotten one thing.

"No." Phoebe said as she waved her arms and sent Piper sailing back against the wall. "You forget what power I got from Prue." She said as she watched her sister slump to the floor

As Piper stood up she could feel the rage building inside her as she starred down at her sister. "Phoebe don't make me do this."

"Do what Piper? Turn evil. Cause that is what's going to happen if you do this."

Piper didn't move she didn't even flicker. But the next thing Phoebe heard was the shattering of the marble pillar behind her as chunks rained down. She quickly moved her hands up in defense pushing her new power out of her but it was not enough as some of the pieces crashed down. As she lay on the floor she could feel the coldness of the marble floor, and the dampness on her forehead; a dampness that didn't come without the pain.

She looked up from under some of the marble stones to see the feet of her sister walking towards her. "Piper don't. Please." She begged as she watched Piper bend down to her.

"I'm sorry Phoebe, I have to do this. I can't go on without her," she said as she stood up and turned her back on her bleeding sister.

Phoebe watched as Piper went back to the plaque on the wall and once again placed her hands on either side. She watched helplessly as Piper started her chant again. But soon everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Couldnt sleep after a busy day at work, sooo thought i'd give you another part faster then usualy so I can uplaod more fics to edit and read whiel i cant sleep hehe

* * *

Leo looked from Cole to Victor.

"We have to go find them. Pipers flickering in and out of my range and Phoebe I can sense is worried. And.." he stops as she looks at Cole

"And what Leo?"

"I think she's hurt."

"**WHAT**?!" Cole and Victor glared at him

"Leo why didn't you say something?" Cole asked as he stepped up to the whitelighter. "Where is she?"

Leo closed his eyes again. Sensing nothing now he instantly got worried.

"Leo?"

"I think she was at the cemetery."

"You think?" this time it was Victor that got angry. "That's my daughters out there. Aren't you supposed to be their whitelighter? Knowing where they are is one of your duties for crying out loud."

"Don't you think I know that Victor? I lost her for one of three reasons. She is either blocked from something, she is unconscious or.." Leo let his meaning hang there long enough for Cole to react.

"She's not dead Leo." Cole said as he instantly shimmered out.

Leo didn't even wait for Victor to protest as he orbed out after Cole.

--- ----

Leo quickly adjusted his eyes in the darkness around him. He tried to get his barring in the cemetery crematorium. It was then he noticed the figure standing by the wall. Hands placed firmly to the marble. And saying something in a rhythm very quietly.

"Piper! NO!" he yelled out as he ran towards her.

Cole turned to where Leo was calling to Piper and could see her chanting softly. He reacted quickly in the only way he could. For he knew that neither Leo or himself would get to her before she finished. He reached out and threw a small low energy bolt towards her. Hitting the wall right beside her causing her to step back. Breaking her chant.

Piper spun on her heals and glared at Cole.

"How dare you!" she yelled as she flung out her hands exploding the vase that was next to where he had been standing.

"Piper you can't do this. You can't bring her back." Leo said as he approached his wife with care. He had yet to even see Phoebe and was afraid for the youngests safety as well.

"Yes I can Leo!' she said with determination.

--- ----

He watched from the distance as he stood over the unmoving form of the youngest witch. He could kill her right then. It would be so easy. He could deliver two of the witches to the Source and kill the one that remained.

He drew the astheme from his buckle and twirled with it as he watched her. He looked up and saw Piper starting her chant once again. This time there would be nothing to stop her. But as he turned back to Phoebe he heard the cry and then saw the bolt hitting the wall.

He brought his arm down making contact with his blade as he then quickly jumped up and headed towards Piper. "Piper we have to leave now." He said as he tried to get her attention without revealing where he was.

"I have to finish this."

"Not now. We can come back after. They have other things that will be on their mind now." He said knowing they would be worried about Phoebe.

She looked at Leo and then to Cole. They both locked her gaze as she suddenly turned and ran from the crematorium. As she ran out she ran right past her sisters unmoving form. She took in glance at her as she kept running. She never even noticed the blood that was spilling to the floor.

"Piper!" Leo called as he ran after her, with Cole right on his heals. But as they ran around the corner they both stopped.

"Phoebe!" Cole cried as he ran to her and cradled her body in his arms. "Leo do something."

Leo watched as Piper ran from the building but drew his attention to his sister in law. She was the one then that needed his help as he took one last look up as the door closed slowly and softly, as he then drew his attention to Phoebe. Holding his hands over her as the golden glow that was so familiar to him ran through his hands and over her.

She felt the warm glow as she had many times before, but something else just felt wrong. She gasped as she felt the pain leaving her body.

"Oh Phoebe. I thought I'd lost you." Cole cradled her in his arms, fearing again that he had lost the one that had stolen his heart.

Phoebe held him tight as she remembered what happened. "Piper." She said as she pulled away from Cole.

"She's gone Phoebe." Leo said as he looked back at the door.

"Did she?' Phoebe asked afraid of what Leo would say.

"No. Thank God." He said standing up and taking a hesitant step forward.

Cole helped Phoebe stand, who cringed slightly from the pain. "You ok?"

"Yeah just a bit stiff from the fight I had with Piper."

"Lets get you home. Your father is probably having an aneurysm about now." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. Holding her tight to him. Never wanting to let her go.

Leo heard them talking but he still starred at the door where Piper had run out. He couldn't believe she would just leave Phoebe like that. Closing his eyes he sighed and orbed back to the Manor. He had a feeling that something was about to happen and he wanted to be ready when it did.

* * *

She paced like a caged animal. She was so close. She could feel the power reache out to her as she said every word. How dare Phoebe try and stop her. Did she not want Prue back? "I can't believe she tried to stop me." 

"She doesn't want her back as much as you. This is her chance to be free of her older sister. Her rules, her orders, her protective side. She wants to be her free self as she was when she was younger."

Piper listened to his words. They were true from her standpoint. Phoebe always did resent Prue for the way she was. Her protectiveness of them. Her, _I'm in charge_ demeanor.

"You are the only one who really wants her back Piper. But when you do. Phoebe will support what you've done."

He could tell that his words where getting through to her. He just needed to get her back there to complete the task. But he knew that they couldn't yet. He had to make sure that Belthazor and his witch were gone. Though he knew that the youngest Charmed One would not be a problem soon enough.

* * *

Cole paced back and forth as Phoebe looked through the BOS. He had lost track of time since they had even come up there. Phoebe was determined to get to the bottom of this whole thing right then and there. 

Leo had come up to see if they learned anything new. Piper was reacting different than any other witch that had turned to dark magic. She had also turned on her sister. No other witch had turned, to that extent, on their family.

Leo returned to find Cole still pacing and Phoebe still turning the pages. He watched in concern as the young witch flipped each page, determined to save the sister she had left. But she seemed paler than usual.

Phoebe flipped more pages and got more frustrated. She wanted to find the demon that was turning her sister to black magic. "There! That's the son of a bitch that was with Piper."

Leo and Cole both looked over her shoulder to the face of the demon on the page.

"Shit." Cole said as he looked down at the picture.

"What?" Leo looked at him his fear for his wife rising.

"That's Drofnas. He is the brother of the demon I was telling you about. The one that gets witches to turn to black magic. Only Drofnas is more dangerous."

"How? He is turning my sister and when she brings back Prue I'll lose them both."

"No. It's not Piper I'm concerned with right now."

"Excuse me. My sister is out there somewhere learning how to use black magic that could trap hers and Prues souls with the Source for all eternity, and you're standing there telling me you are not worried about her." Phoebe glared at him. How could he be so callous?

"No. I care what happens to Piper. But he enjoys killing witches a bit too much and when he does it, it's very slow and very painful. But it's not only Piper he has targeted. It's you too."

"What? Me? Piper is the one trying to bring back our dead sister. Cursing them both to hell."

"You don't understand Phoebe. You are the only one that can stop her from bringing Prue back. The astheme he stabbed you with was lined with a poison. Its works slowly, but eventually it will eat away at you and kill you."

Phoebe looked at him stunned at what he had just said, "But Leo..."

"Its can't be cured by a whitelighter."

"So. What I'm going to die?" she asked in disbelief.

Cole looked at Leo and then to Phoebe, "I'm sorry." Was all he could say. As he watched the expression on Phoebes face turn from worry for Piper to worry for herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Piper paced back and forth. She couldn't believe that Phoebe would not help her get Prue back. She was their sister for crying out loud. All she wanted to do now was return back to normal and go on fighting evil, saving innocents.

"You can still bring her back Piper. You don't need Phoebe."

"Drofnas I still need my sister, she is all I have left. I just have to get her to realize that we both need Prue back."

"Well she wanted to stop you so I stopped her. You will bring Prue back Piper."

He watched as she continued to pace back and forth along the grass. He felt she would for sure start to create a path if she didn't stop soon. But he could feel her anger and betrayal raging in her. He fed on it, thrived on it. He knew that soon she would want to try again and this time her sister would not be able to stop her. The poison slowly working its way through her body, eating at her. He would gain the souls of two of the Charmed Ones and the youngest would die. There was only one way to save her and he knew that soon that door would no longer be open to her.

"Piper we need to try again. Before end of the cycle of the full moon."

"I know that." she flared at him in anger. Thrusting her hand in his general direction, she exploded the rocks behind him causing him to take a quick few steps forward as he eyed her carefully.

He didn't want to piss her off. An angry Charmed One, no matter whose side she was on, was something he did not want to deal with.

"Last time I checked there were five days in the cycle. So back off! I just about killed my own sister. I need to make sure she is ok."

"Piper she's fine. I checked myself for you when you went back to Prues plaque." He lied to her knowing that she would not continue if she knew her sister was hurt. Or worse; dying.

Piper turned and looked at him, "She's fine. Really?"

"She's gonna have a killer headache in the morning, but she'll be ok."

"Thank god. I don't know what I would do if I lost her too."

Inside he smiled at the irony at what she had said. For he knew that she would lose her sister, and her soul to the Source.

* * *

Phoebe looked at Cole as she tried to comprehend what he had just said to her. "Poison?"

"Yes."

"And Leo can't fix it?"

"No. I'm sorry honey."

"Not as sorry as I am. And what about Piper? I have to stop her before I die."

"We will Phoebe and you are not going to die. I'll go check with the elders on what they know about this Drofnas, and his poison." Leo said as he orbed out of the attic leaving Phoebe and Cole alone.

"Cole we need to find her."

"We will Phoebe, but you need to rest. The more active you are the faster that poison is going to work its way through you."

"I don't care Cole! From what you said I'm dead anyway. I may as well spend my time trying to help Piper. She can not work with Black Magic."

"It may be to late for Piper."

"It is not to late. Not until I see Prue standing her and the Source gloating over them in victory. And even then I will not give up on them."

"Phoebe you are going to die. Don't you want to at last delay that?"

"**NO!** I want to save my sister. Both of them." she answered in anger as she left him in the attic.

Leo orbed back in to find Cole alone. "Where's Phoebe?"

"She left to find Piper." He said with no emotion.

"I may have found a cure."

"There is no cure Leo. She is as dead as Prue is now." Cole said in anger, though mostly at himself. Angry for not being able to stop Drofnas. Angry at the Source for sending Shax after them and losing Prue. Angry for letting Phoebe stay in the underworld as long as she had, and for what she had to go through

"No, there is a way. Piper can save her."

"Ok last time I checked Piper was trying to bring Prue back from the dead using black magic. I don't think she will be to eager to help her sister. Especially since the last time they saw each other Piper almost killed her and Phoebe threw Piper against the wall."

"Well we need to get them together and they need to work this all out."

"Well Phoebe is gone and I wouldn't even know where to start looking for Piper."

"I can find Phoebe and I think she may know how to find Piper. In fact if we wait in the right place we may all find Piper."

"The crematorium." Cole stated a fact that he knew to be true.

"Exactly. You coming?"

"Right behind you." Cole answered as she shimmered out following Leo's orbs.

Phoebe once again walked up the path that led to Prues place in the world. She still couldn't believe that her sister was gone. And now Piper was also going to be leaving her if she couldn't get her to stop this path of destruction she was on.

She knew Piper would come back sooner or later. It was the only way to bring Prue back. "I have to stop her from doing this. I can't lose her too."

"You aren't losing me Phoebs."

Phoebe spun around and was immediately on the defensive. "Piper."

"You can't stop me Phoebe. I'm going to bring her back."

"Piper please don't do this." Phoebe pleaded.

"Get out of my way Phoebe." Piper said as an enraged tone crept into her voice, as she stepped up to her sister and went to pushed her aside. Only to be stopped again by Phoebe.

Phoebe easily brushed Pipers hand aside as she tried pushing her to one side. But as before, Piper was trying to explode the things around Phoebe and Phoebe was in turn was either deflecting them or using her power to throw Piper away from Prues burial.

As the battle between sisters was raging Leo and Cole watched, though for not long as Cole quickly jumped into Phoebes defense as Leo tried to reason with Piper.

"Belthazor stay out of this." He bellowed from his hidden place near the door.

"Drofnas. Haven't you done enough?" Cole shouted back throwing an energy ball towards the demon.

"I've only just begun. Soon I will have the souls of two of the Charmed ones and the death of the other to my credit."

Piper heard his last remark and turned on him with rage. "What do you mean the death of the other?"

"Nothing Piper, he is trying to trick you with his own magic. You are perfectly safe. Now hurry and bring your sister back." Drofnas shot back as he dodged another energy ball from Belthazor.

Piper returned her attention back to Phoebe, who as anyone could see, was starting to slow down and weaken.

Grabbing the wall for support Phoebe used her new power once again to move Piper away from her objective. But even she knew it was starting to have little effect on her sister, as she would only move a few feet. Finally falling to her knees she rested her hands on the cold tile floor. Trying to regain her strength.

"Phoebe!" Cole yelled out as he went to her side. Reaching her just before Leo did, after his own words were having no effect on Piper.

"Tell her Phoebe."

"No Leo."

"She will kill you and then her and Prue will be lost. I can see the black magic taking hold of her. Each time she uses her powers against you she is drawing on the evil in that magic." He explained, "you telling her about the poison may be the only way to stop her."

"Leo. Get her out of here. I don't want to hurt her anymore. Once I bring Prue back I'll sit down and we can all discuss this. But right now I just need Prue." Piper said as she once again turned her back on her injured sister.

Cole stood up and went towards her only to have her spin around and blow up the pillar to his right. "Next time that will be you Cole. Take her home and leave me to do what I have to do."

Cole saw the determination in her eyes. He knew she meant what she said, and he knew there was no way to change her mind. He watched helplessly as she placed her hands on the sides of the plaque and chanted the ancient chant to return her sister.

Drofnas watched with delight as he saw the youngest go down from the poison in her system and the traitor standing by watching Piper begin the chant. But to be sure she was not disturbed again. "Belthazor. You can not win this one. Take your witch and leave." He said as he threw a stream of fire at them that created a wall-protecting Piper from any further action by Phoebe, Leo or Cole.

Piper placed her hands on either side of the plaque that held the ashes to her oldest sister.

_"Sister I summon thy_

_From the grasp of death._

_Return to thy_

_Through this magic I do request."_

She felt the surge of energy screaming through her as she kept repeating the spell over and over. And with each chant she felt the power getting stronger and stronger. Until she was finally thrown back across the floor,sliding to stop as she came to a rest against the wall.

Phoebe could only watch in horror as Piper repeated the chant again and again until she witnessed her sister fly back across the floor.

Through the flames she could see the plaque fall to the floor as the heat corrode around the entrance to the spot in the wall. As the flames and heat around them intensified Leo turned away to shield his face. Cole grabbed Phoebe to shield her but she fought his protection and watched as the light emerging grew brighter and brighter. So bright that it finally caused her to turn away.

Piper slowly brought herself to her feet, as the light grew brighter. But she stood her ground and watched as it continued to grow, until it finally exploded into nothing but smoke.

Piper watched as Phoebe stood with Cole's help and took a weak step forward.

Phoebe stood next to Cole waiting for the smoke to clear. Deep inside she wanted Piper to succeed, but not with the use of black magic.

As the smoke slowly cleared Piper could make out a figure before her in the haze. It was a figure she knew all to well.

She adjusted her eyes from the smoke and the weeks of what seemed like an eternal sleep. But she knew what had happened. Looking at her sister she met her with a stare. "What happened?" Prue asked as she stood facing both her sisters.


	9. Chapter 9

Piper stood in shock. It had really worked. Her big sister was there, standing before her. She took a hesitant step forward before running full force and embracing her tight, never wanting to let her go.

Phoebe stood in just as much shock as she looked at Prue and then as Piper ran to her and embraced her. But she could also see the confusion in her sisters' eyes. It was as if she knew she was not supposed to be there.

Prue looked through the cloud and smoke and saw the look in Pipers eyes. She could see joy and sorrow all in one. But as Piper ran to her she caught the look in Phoebes eyes. Hers was more sorrow then the joy. But she also saw pain.

As she pulled back a bit from Piper she kept one arm wrapped around her waist. She looked over at Phoebe and held out her free arm.

At first Phoebe didn't know what to do. She knew at any moment that she would lose both her sisters. But then she also wanted that one last hug. That was the one thing she had missed when she found out her sister had died. She never got that one last hug from her.

Phoebe, though hesitant, walked up to her big sister and embraced the love she received as they all just cried. But Phoebe remembered how Prue had been returned to them. Through Black Magic.

"Prue you can't stay. You have to go back, now."

"Phoebe no. She's here now, she is staying."

"Piper you know she can't stay. You used dark magic to bring her back. You will both spend an eternity in hell if she doesn't go back now."

"Ok wait a minute both of you." Prue said looking confused at both her sisters. One wanted her to go back to where she had come from and the other. Had she heard right? Piper used dark magic to bring her back. "What is going on?"

Piper looked into Prues ice blue eyes. She saw the love there that she had always missed ever since she was taken from them.

"I tried everything to bring you back but nothing was working. Then I found a way and Phoebe has it in her head that its using black magic and that you and I are going to be spending eternity in hell with the Source."

"You are, Cole told me. Witches that turn their backs on their magic and use black magic to bring a loved one back from the grave will be the Sources slave and torture toy. And the two of you would be a prize catch. I don't want to lose you again Prue but I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that you were down there forever for him to torment and torture. I know what it's like. And I.." Phoebe broke down as she recalled her own time in the underworld and what they had done to her.

Prue pulled Phoebe close to her as her baby sister broke down before her. She had died before she knew what happened to Phoebe. The last thing she remember was that Phoebe had gone to the attic to get a spell.

"Phoebe what happened? What do you mean you know what it's like?" Prue inquired

Phoebe couldn't say anything as her memories came flooding back to her. The beating, the torture. She crumbled in Prues arms. But she also felt herself weaken as the poison worked its way through her system.

"She went down to save Cole." Piper started the story seeing that Phoebe was in no condition to.

"So let me understand this. You sacrificed yourself so that the Source would reset time and Piper would live?" Prue asked, "you sacrificed yourself for us?"

All Phoebe could do was nod in agreement.

"And when time was reset the Source double crossed you and delayed Cole getting back to us in the end killing me."

"I'm sorry. I just..."

"Phoebe it's not your fault. You did a very brave and wonderful thing. The Source is the one that double crossed you."

"But if I hadn't gone down to try to save Cole."

"Then you would have been miserable the rest of your life. I don't blame you Phoebe. But what you both need to understand is that what happened, happened for a reason."

"How could they break up the power of three Prue? After everything we did for them how could they do this to us?" Piper asked hurt that the elders had betrayed them.

"I don't know, but there must be a reason." Prue said taking Pipers hand in hers, "Come on lets go home and see where we go from here."

Prue started to lead her sisters to the main door when she spotted Leo and Cole. Giving a weak smile, she was glad to see her brother-in-law and their former enemy. But then she saw past them and the demon smile on his face did not bring her much pleasure.

"Well, well. What have we here? A little Charmed reunion. Isn't this sweet."

Prues first reaction was one she learned long ago. Long before they had become the Charmed ones. She stepped between the demon and her sisters, protecting them as always. But to her surprise Piper stepped around her and walked towards him.

"It's ok Prue. He's with me." She stated as she took her place beside him.

Prue looked on in shock as her little sister sided with a demon. Had everything Phoebe said been true? "Piper what have you done?" Prue asked with some hesitation.

"I brought you back. I reunited the Charmed Ones." Piper replied with no remorse in her voice. "I reunited us."

"Piper."

"Piper she is right. You must tell her." Drofnas told her with a glint of victory in his eyes.

Piper looked at him confused. "Tell her what?"

"That you two belong to me now and ultimately the Source. You brought her back with dark magic Piper. As a good witch, and a Charmed One no less, you could never use dark magic without consequences. The consequence now is that your souls and lives belong to the underworld now."

Piper looked at him in disbelief. He had lied to her. He lied to get them both. He knew she would do anything to get Prue back and that was what she had done. She had used dark magic to bring back her sister. Phoebe was right all along. She suddenly remembered something he had said earlier. The souls of two and the death of the other. The other. Phoebe. What had he done to Phoebe? "You. You used me."

"What can I say I'm demon."

"What did you do to Phoebe?"

"Nothing. I didn't touch her."

"Yes you did. You said the death of the other. Tell me now before I blow you up." Her anger flared as she stepped closer to him.

He could see the anger in her eyes. It was something else he could draw on. "I poisoned her. The more active she is the faster it works. But there is no cure. Even your whitelighter can not save her now. Soon the world will be rid of the Charmed Ones and I will have high status with the Source."

Piper stepped back in shame and shock. She had been so focused on bringing Prue back she hadn't even thought of the consequences for Phoebe. Even with a new active power she still had not been able to defend herself.

"It is thanks to you that I was able to get her so easily Piper. You two fought the other night. She fell unconscious and as you returned back to the plaque where Prue lay. You were more concerned for Prue then you were Phoebe. It was easy for me to stab her." He said as he suddenly snapped his fingers.

They found themselves surrounded by demons. And a firewall flared up placing a wall between them and Leo and Cole.

"Take them." he ordered.

Prue instantly reached forward to use her power but nothing happened.

"You gave them to us remember?" Phoebe said as she flung back two of the demons.

Piper stood in shock at what he had just told her. She had practically killed her only living sister. But she, like her sisters, would not go down with out a fight as she reached forward and blew up the demon rushing towards Prue.

The fight continued as the demons kept coming from seemingly nowhere. But as Piper turned to blow up the next demon she stopped as she noticed Phoebe lose her balance and fall. "PHOEBE!" she cried out as she went to her sisters' side. Not that long ago she would have been the one glad her sister had fallen. But now she knew the truth and her guilt at what she had done nearly consumed her. Reaching her sisters side she helped her back up and she flung out her wrist blowing up the approaching demon.

"Now Piper you can't keep doing that. They are your family now."

"Go to hell." Piper shot back as she turned on him. But what she saw ran her blood cold.

Phoebe looked up as the sweat dripped from her face. She knew the poison was running through her but she would not give up on saving her sisters. If they sent Prue back now then maybe she could still save them. But Phoebe too saw what had stopped Piper from reacting. Drofnas had Prue by the throat and a blade at her wavering in front of her.

"Shall I take her as well. After all she's already dead. It doesn't matter if I kill her now. Her soul will still belong to the Source." He gloated watching in delight the pained expression on Piper and Phoebes faces.

"Let her go." Phoebe said with as much force as she could muster.

"Oh I don't think so Phoebe. You see your sisters are coming with me and you are going to die alone." He emphasized to her as he slowly shimmered out leaving Piper and Phoebe alone.

Or as alone as they thought. Piper suddenly felt her world go black as she felt the pain on the back of her head.

Phoebe watched helplessly as she herself fell to the floor with Piper. But with her weak strength she couldn't muster enough energy to throw the demon that approached them and picked up Piper with ease. As he smiled down at her evilly he took one last kick at the downed Charmed One before shimmering out leaving her alone.

Phoebe felt the warmth of the tears running down her face as both her sisters disappeared in the arms of the enemy. The wall of fire remained around her as she clutched her stomach in pain and gave into her tears. They were gone. Piper had actually brought Prue back but at not the cost she thought it would. They would now become evil or just lose their souls forever.


	10. Chapter 10

Leo and Cole quickly ran to Phoebes side the minute the wall of fire disappeared, which was soon after the last demon shimmered out.

"Phoebe. Oh god are you ok?" Cole nearly scooped her in his arms as she cried out in pain. "Phoebe?"

"Make it stop Cole. It hurts so bad." She clutched on to his shirt as a wave of pain swept through her.

Leo looked on as Cole tried to comfort Phoebe but was not having any luck. That was when he noticed it.

"Phoebe you're bleeding again!" He knelt down beside her and almost immediately the golden glow came from his hands as they sealed the wound where the blood was coming from

"What's going on Cole? I healed her wound ,you said it was the poison I couldn't heal?" Leo asked in concern for his charge. But she was more then that, she was also his sister as much as they were to each other.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it was because the demon kicked her there or maybe its aside effect of the poison. It's eating its way through her and the first place it goes is the wound that she received to get the poison in the first place." Cole thought out loud, worried for the woman that had stolen his heart. Picking her up in his arms he cradled her close to him. "Lets go back to the Manor and figure this out?

"I need to get my sisters." Phoebe said weakly through her know quiet sobs.

"We will Phoebe but we can't go down there not knowing what we are getting into." Cole explained as he looked at Leo with concern, and saw his own fears etched in the face of the whitelighter. They could be lost forever and not even the remaining Charmed One could save them.

* * *

The darkness was all around her though she didn't even know where she was. She had a vague recollection of what had happened but she wasn't sure if it was real or not. Had she held her sister? Was she really with them again? She sat up and felt the cold rock behind her. Was she alone? No she sensed another with her.

"Who's there?" she asked to the darkness but received no reply. Her mind tried to wrap around what had happened. She was with Andy and then she felt this pull. Sisters. Had Piper brought her back using Dark Magic? She couldn't believe her sister would do that. Neither of them would do that. "Piper. Why?" she asked to no one as she realized that what she saw was true.

"Because I love you, and I couldn't go on without you." The quiet voice answered from the darkness.

"Piper?"

"You're disappointed." Piper stated as she tried to get a look on Prues face.

"No. Confused right now, but I could never be disappointed in you. Or Phoebe."

"Phoebe. Oh god what have I done. I just wanted you back Prue is that so bad? And now I've killed our baby sister. I turned my back on her."

"You didn't kill her. She's fine. Cole and Leo are with her."

"No you don't understand. We fought when she tried to stop me, I blew up a pillar behind her and I knocked her out. Then I turned my back on her. All I could think of was getting you back, and that was when he stabbed her"

"And Leo healed her." Prue finished.

"He can't heal her. He stabbed her with a special poison that will slowly eat away at her and eventually kill her. There is no cure. I might as well have stabbed her myself. If I hadn't turned my back on her then he never would have..." Tears ran freely down Pipers cheek as she thought of her baby sister suffering the painful death she would have.

"Piper we can fix this."

"No you can not fix this. What is done is done." The voice echoed throughout the small room.

Neither sister had noticed the door open and letting in the light. But now as they looked up they saw the silhouette of a figure standing in front of the light.

"You belong to me now. And soon you will start to feel the evil curse through your veins. I'm certain Piper has already felt it. There is no turning back. Soon I will have two of the most powerful witches on my side and doing my bidding. Until I bore of you and I decide to kill you. For eventually I will. Consider it pay back for all the demons you have killed."

"It will never happen." Prue spat at him as she locked into the hooded figure to where she thought his eyes would be.

"Always the strong one weren't you Prue. You should be thanking your sister and me. We have returned you to life. Returned you to your sisters."

"By turning us evil. I will fight you until you have no choice but to kill me. I will not do your bidding for you."

"It was not me that turned you evil Prue, it was Piper. You see her own magic let her down so she decided to try another method to bring you back. And once she started down that path there was no going back for either of you. Now Phoebe could have joined you but she refused to help. She will suffer her own fate soon enough." He waved his hand opening a window.

Prue and Piper looked on as Phoebe lay on the couch clutching her stomach as waves of pain washed over her and she cried out.

"Leave her be you bastard." Prue snarled at him

"I didn't touch her. But if you like I can give you the demon that did this to her. Consider it a welcome present." He snapped his hand and a demon was ushered in.

"You have done well Drofnas. You have brought me two of the Charmed Ones and the youngest suffers alone to await her own death. But I promised a gift to the newest members of our family."

Piper glared at the demon before her. He had tricked her into using dark magic. Her only thought at that moment was to kill him as he had her sister. Throwing her hands forward in the dark she smiled with satisfaction as he blow up into a million pieces. It happened so fast no one even saw it coming.

Prue watched in horror as Piper used her magic to kill in revenge.

"You are well on your way to a new way of life Piper. Using your magic for revenge. A true sign of a good warlock." He laughed knowing she was now lost to him.

Piper felt the blood in her boil as she had killed the demon that had killed her sister. But she felt good inside, a new kind of good. A power was surging through her that she couldn't explain what it was, but she liked it.

He stepped closer to her and ran his hand down her cheek to her neck. "It felt good to kill him didn't it?" He almost purred at her knowing she would respond to his voice and his touch. "You want to do it again and again don't you. Feeling that power rush through your veins is your true destiny Piper. I can give you more demons Piper. More demons that you can get revenge on. What about Shax? You want him don't you? He killed your sister too."

Piper felt her blood almost boil over inside as he spoke. Yes she wanted Shax. He took Prue from her. He was the one that started all this if it wasn't for him then she would not have to bring Prue back and Phoebe would not have tried to stop her.

She looked up into the hood almost seeing what was truly hidden, "Yes. I want him too." she answered almost metallic wanting to kill again. She could feel her body react as if she was on fire and had to take the actions to release what she was building inside. She had only felt this way a few times before as her heat started to threaten to take over her. She nearly cried out in the excitement she was getting. If she didn't release it soon she thought she herself would explode.

Prue looked on as he tried to get Piper to kill again. She couldn't just stand there and do nothing. She had tried to go to them but soon felt cold hands wrapping around her arms preventing her from moving to her sister.

"Piper fight it don't give in to your hate." She cried out but her sister was not listening to her.

"You will give in to eventually," a voice whispered in her ear. "Maybe I should do to you what I did to your precious baby. You should have heard her screams. It was almost as good as sex the way she cried and howled out with each crack of my whip. It was very erotic you know. Maybe I can get you to do that. And then you and I can have the same fun that I had with her after. She was good you know. Reacting to every move I made with her. My hand caressing her body and then finding its way to her. The way she reacted to just my fingers was too much for her even to handle. She needed more. Our bodies were like one. But it was even better when I watched her with some of my friendss. I'm sure you'd like that too." she whispered in her ear in a deep dark voice.

He almost made it sound musical the way he sounded. But to Prue it was not music. It only made her own blood boil, as she felt numb at what he said he had done to Phoebe.

"I will always remember and cherish the first time I thrust myself to her. The scream of her pain mixed with excitement nearly killed me."

"To bad it didn't." Prue said, as she couldn't hold in her own anger any longer as she raised her fist backward nailing him across the face sending him almost flying across the room clutching his face.

"You bitch. You'll pay for that." he quickly stood up and went to her. But he soon found himself back on the floor again. He felt the twist of his arm as she bent down towards him

"You are going to wish you never laid a finger on my sister." Prue growled down at him before making a quick move with her hands. Hearing the snap she smiled inwardly. But the cry of pain was what finally brought her out of her trance.

He stood by and watched as the eldest Charmed One give in to her own anger. He had instructed Crause to get Prue angry. And he knew that the only thing that would turn Prue to use magic in revenge was for Crause to tell her what had happened with Phoebe even if he had to make some of it up. He wanted a reaction from the witch and he wanted her angry. And his demon had not disappointed him yet again.

He smiled inwardly as she fought him and the snap of a broken bone only made him almost as excited as Crause was getting just thinking of what he had wanted to do with the youngest, yet was denied once again by the traitor.

Piper watched as Prue threw the demon to the ground from one of her martial arts moves. With no powers, that was all she could do. But she still had magic in her if not her use of words other then the powers she had given to her sisters soon after she died. The words he spoke to her sister even mad Piper angry but she knew this was Prues fight not hers. She just wanted Shax.

As Crause slowly stood up clutching his arm he glared at her. "You think that will stop me? You are a powerless witch in a world full of demons. Demons that would like nothing more then just to kill you for who you are."

Prue glared across the room at him. "Powerless? I think not." She said back to him as the next words came out of her mouth he looked on in shock and horror.

_"Demon of hate, demon of fear_

_I seal your death with my own few words._

_A loved one you hurt a loved one you tortured._

_My own words send you back to the place in hell you deserve."_

She looked into his eyes as she started to shake as she repeated it again. Feeling her own power surge through her with each word she spoke. Stopping only when he had burned into a fire of death.

Looking satisfied at the spot where he stood she suddenly felt an emptiness inside her.

"You have both done well. You are now mine forever. Killing for revenge was your key to evil. Now we can rid the world of all the good in the world and you two will be my slaves to such a task." He laughed as the bellow was heard throughout the underworld.

Piper and Prue both looked at each other and then to the figure before them. But there was a hollowness in the look

He had succeeded, he had turned two of the Charmed Ones evil. There was no stopping him now.


	11. Chapter 11

He watched as she slept in fits of pain and tears. He half blamed himself for what had happened. He should have warned them earlier when he saw the first signs of anger in Piper. But he didn't think it would get to her as it had others. She was stronger then they all were. But it had got to her. Her own anger and bitterness at her own failed magic had led them all to this. Piper and Prue trapped in eternity with the Source and Phoebe alone, or at least without her sisters, to die a slow painful death. He knew he had to do something but he didn't know what.

"How is she?" Leo asked quietly from the door to her room, not wanted to disturb her.

Cole just looked down at her pale features and felt the tear in his heart getting bigger. He couldn't lose her, not after everything they had been through. "She's sleeping finally. At least it may slow down the poison."

It had taken Cole sometime to get Phoebe to sleep. She was worried about her sisters and was determined to save them. Not for a moment thinking of herself.

Leo looked down at Phoebe and could tell that she was not sleeping peacefully. He knew she was thinking of her sisters and she was probably in pain from the poison. "I wish there was something I could do to make her more comfortable."

Cole never said a word. He knew that what Leo really wanted was to be able to heal her completely. "You find anything in the book?"  
"Not really. But there may be a way to save them. But I think it may be to late."  
"How?" came the soft weak voice from the bed.  
"Phoebe."  
"How Leo? I need to know how to save my sisters."  
"I think you will only be able to save one of them Phoebe. Though Piper may be lost forever, she turned to dark magic to save Prue. As long as they have not killed in revenge then you may be able to bring Prue back and together you may be able to save Piper as well. But once they kill." Leo stopped letting his unspoken words settle in Phoebes head.

"They are lost forever." She said realizing what her brother in law was saying. That it may already be too late. And Piper was turning long before Prue was even back.

* * *

The sounds of screaming echoed throughout the darkened tunnels as the walked in behind their new master. They were certain that he would kill them but right now they could feel the evil swirling inside of them it was a need that they were now craving.

Inside she felt something, something that seemed from long ago. She knew that on their own they would be better off. They could go about their own killing demons or witches, as they wanted. Answering to no one. She just had to get them both out of the tunnels and away from him.

He could feel their confusion and their need. Even though they had both killed there was something there that he wasn't quiet sure, when he realized what it was it was to late. He felt himself sailing through the air as he stopped himself right before he hit the wall. He spun around in anger to meet the glare of the youngest sister. "You shouldn't have done that."  
"Why not? After what you did to my sisters."  
"The more you use your powers the faster the poison will penetrate your body." He almost smiled at her.

"Oh. What about my powers?" Came a voice from the dark followed by fireball that the Source was just able to get out of the way from in time.  
"Belthazor. I might have known you would be helping the witch. It's this is better this way. I was going to have them kill you anyway why not do it now so I can watch the final destruction of the Charmed Ones."

Prue watched in amazement as her little sister appeared from behind a rocky wall and blasted the Source with her power. Then as Cole appeared from another corner she watched as he too threw a fireball at him. This was her chance, she could get Piper and her out of there.

"KILL THEM!" he yelled at them.

Piper stepped up and blew up the rocks right above Phoebes head, only to have her sister deflect them back towards the Source.

"Piper come on lets get out of here. We can be our own masters." Prue urged her sister out before she hurt Phoebe.

Piper brushed off Prue and went again for her younger sister. but Prue quickly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.

"Prue what are you doing? She is good we must stop her."  
"She is also our sister Piper, good or not, I won't hurt her." Prue yelled back.  
"Then maybe I should kill you too." Piper looked at Prue with anger in her eyes as they almost blazed. "You forget you gave away your powers sister. I could easily kill you."  
"And what would that accomplish Piper? You brought me back and now you want to kill me. You haven't got the guts." Prue almost taunted her sister. Wanting her to try and kill her yet again.

The Source watch with delight as the two fought each other. He had planned on killing them soon enough anyway, after all they were the Charmed Ones and even evil he would never trust them completely. But to have them kill each other was perfect. His plan was to have them go after the sister and the traitor. For even with the poison in her system he did not want to chance her finding some miracle that would save her, and give her the chance to save her sisters. Though he knew that would never be. For once Piper had started down the dark magic path and the minute she used that magic to bring Prue back, there would be no turning back for either of them.

"Cole we have to get them to stop and see each other." Phoebe yelled over at her lover.

Cole looked on as Prue and Piper continued to yell at each other, though Piper was still trying to get a good shot at Phoebe he could tell. He turned in time to see the Source throw a energy stream at Phoebe but he knew she saw it so he set his sights on the original plan.

Seeing the blue lights of Leo appearing behind Piper Cole leaped at Prue grabbing her in his arms and shimmering out of the tunnels before they even had a chance to hit the ground. His last sight of the place he had once called home, was Phoebe sending the Sources own energy-stream back towards him.

Leo wrapped his arms quickly around Piper and orbed out before she herself even realized what had happened.

As soon as Cole and Leo appeared back in the Manor the girls realized what had happened. Though seeing the familiar surrounding of their child hood home seem to calm them somewhat.

"Leo."  
"Go get her. I got them." He answered hoping that their plan would work and they had not left Phoebe to die at the hands of the Source. But with her new power she had received from her sister, they were a bit more confident that she could hold off any demons until one of them could go back for her.

Cole quickly shimmered out hoping he would not be to late.

--- ----

Phoebe was quickly losing strength as she reflected all the shots that the Source sent at her. He knew she was getting weaker and with that in mind he continued his assault of his power at her. Knowing eventually one would get through and the power of three would be destroyed forever.

Cole shimmered in beside Phoebe and soon saw what was happening as she was losing her strength. "PHOEBE!" he called out as the Source tossed another energy stream at her. But as he thought her strength was failing and she wasn't able to deflect it anymore.

Cole saw what was about to happen and leaped in front of her, quickly pulling her out of the way just as the stream slammed into the both of them. With just enough energy to shimmer out Cole pulled Phoebe in his arms and soon disappeared back to the Manor.

--- ----

Prue glared at Piper who in return her sisters gazed. Neither one was ready yet to back down from the fight they were having. Though Piper soon turned her gaze at Leo.

"What are you doing?" she asked her husband in anger  
"Trying to stop you from doing something stupid." He retaliated.  
"Oh I'm not doing anything stupid.. I've brought Prue back and now we are stronger then ever." She shot back.  
"Oh. And what about Phoebe? You were about to kill her Piper." Leo shot back trying to get her focused back on her family.

Piper looked from Leo to Prue who had become quiet since they got back. She wasn't sure what to feel anymore. But as she was about to say something the air beside them shimmered to reveal Cole and Phoebe.

"Leo quick I think she's hurt." Cole yelled out not even sure where everyone in the room was. As he gently placed Phoebe on the couch.

Prue looked down at her baby sister and felt something inside her that she had not felt in a little while. Love. She went to the couch where her sister lay in pain. A combination of, the pain of the poison and the pain of the energy stream hitting her.

Leo quickly rushed to her side and stared the healing process, though even he knew he would not be able to heal all of her. The poison he could feel, would soon over come her and they would lose her forever.

Piper could feel the anger inside her. Anger at Prue for trying to stop her from getting to Phoebe. Anger at Leo for orbing her out of the underworld. Anger at Phoebe for not believing in, or working with her to get Prue back. Anger at her own magic. With each thought she had she could feel the change starting to over come her.

She wanted to hurt her sister. And even that thought made her angry at the Source for using her to get to them all.


	12. Chapter 12

Phoebe felt the warm glow of Leo's healing touch throughout her body as what happened quickly came back to her. She sat up straight gasping for air as she then saw her oldest sister stranding not that far from her. "Prue." Was all she said as she looked over her sisters' shoulder and saw Piper almost fuming as she paced back and forth. "Piper."  
"Ok you know what. She's alive. Now Prue lets get out of here. And Phoebe, stay out of our way and we'll stay out of yours. That way neither one of us will have to vanquish the other." Piper shot back at her sister.  
"Piper." Phoebe looked at her sister in shock and disbelief. Had she really gone that far?  
"I mean it Phoebe. We may be sisters but that is as far as it goes now. You're a witch, Prue and I are warlocks now. Stay out of our way." Piper said once again before turning to leave the Manor.

Prue didn't know what to say as she stepped towards Phoebe and then started to Piper. Grabbing her sister by the shoulder she pulled her back into the living room.

"Damn it Prue." Piper yelled at her sister as they came face to face.  
"No Piper I can't keep doing this. This act."  
"Act? What act? You felt that power surge through you as I did."  
"No Piper I didn't." Prue stated as a matter of fact.

Now it was Phoebe who was confused.

"I never killed in revenge Piper you did. And it was not you who brought me back using dark magic. I was sent here to help you and Phoebe."  
"Prue. What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked as she looked up at her older sister right before a wave of pain crashed down on her.  
"Phoebe. Oh god." Prue quickly sat next to her sister and held her hand as the pain increased. "I'm sorry I didn't do anything sooner."

"Prue what's going on?" Leo asked as he placed himself between Piper and the door.

Running her hand over Phoebe's head and brushing back the hair from her face, " I was sent back to help them."  
"Sent back?" Cole asked in confusion.  
"Yes. They knew that if Piper brought me back using dark magic then we would both be sentenced to lose our souls in hell. She almost did it too." Prue looked up at Piper who had calmed some, but Prue could still see the rage in her. "The anger she felt at our magic was what pushed her. So they sent me back to help her with the help of Phoebe. For once she started with the dark magic it came to the point that it would take two Charmed Ones to bring her back."  
"And that is why they sent you?" Phoebe finished.  
"At first yes. But then you were stabbed and the poison entered your system it made Piper stronger and you weaker. And it didn't look like she would be able to go through with it. In fact it was you that stopped her originally." Prue said as he looked down at Phoebe. "And the only way to fight off the poison is with the power of two. Which you didn't have. So in order for you and I to help Piper."  
"You and Piper needed to save me."  
"Exactly." Prue said as she looked up at Piper who she thought was softening some. "But the only way to start this Phoebe is you need to talk to her."  
"Talk to her?"  
"You need to get to her heart. You need to tell her what happened."  
"Happened?" Phoebe asked in confusion before she then realized what Prue was saying. "Oh no. I can't."  
"You have to Phoebe. You know it will work." Prue insisted as she brushed Phoebes hair again. "You have to help save her. We are all connected. Once you get her to see the true Piper. Then it will also help you."

Phoebe looked up to Piper who stood starring out the window as she listened to her sister. She stood up with Prue's help and slowly made her way to her sister. She didn't even know where to begin. "Piper." She started before looking back to Prue, and then back to Piper when her big sister gave her a nod of encouragement. "Honey. I'm sorry I shut you out. I didn't mean to. It was just." She stopped trying to get her words in order. "I came back and you told me about Prue. I didn't want to believe it. Everything just started happening so fast. I was still in denial as to what happened. I." She started before stopping and taking a deep breath. "I came back here to find I had lost my big sister. All this on top of what I had been through. Torture, taunting, whipping, and beating. It was so often I wouldn't even know where one ended and the next would start. Then he threatened to rape me. I didn't know what to do. We each needed each other in different ways. He hurt me Piper and I couldn't see past my pain to see yours."

Piper never moved. She just listened to her sister as she told her everything that had happened to her in the underworld. She had wanted to help Phoebe but her sister kept shutting her out. She needed Prue to help her to get to Phoebe. Was that was the reason she wanted Prue back? To help with their youngest. She knew that something terrible had happened and all she wanted was to fix it. She never talked about it. Maybe it was because everything happened so fast. Maybe in that Phoebe was right. But now she felt inside, her true feelings as a tear ran down her face. She had tried to kill her baby sister, and even threatened Prue. What had happened to her?

"Piper I need you. I'm sorry I shut you out. I love you and I can't go through losing another sister." Phoebe finished before she nearly keeled over clutching at her stomach as she cried out in pain. "Oh God. Make it stop." She said weakly as she lay on the floor.  
"Phoebe!" Prue was instantly by her sisters' side holding her head on her lap. "Ok come on hang in there baby girl. We need to say this spell together. She's here Phoebe we just have to get her the rest of the way."

Phoebe closed her eyes willing the pain away as she took Prue's hand in her.

"Ok repeat after me." Prue encouraged,

_"Sister of light, sister of love.  
Darkness tested darkness fought.  
Come back to your home and your sisters of love."_

The repeated it again as Phoebe felt herself getting weaker by the moment.

Piper looked down confused at what was going on. It was as if she was coming out of a dream. But when she saw Prue holding on to Phoebe she realized that it was not a dream, but a nightmare. She had come very close to walking down a path of darkness, losing herself forever. "Prue? Phoebe?"  
"Yes it us honey. Now get down her and help me with Phoebe." Prue ordered as she felt her youngest slowly slipping away.  
"Oh god Phoebe." Piper quickly rushed to her sister's side and took in her hand Phoebes free one. "Prue I can't lose her too." Piper said as she almost panicked at the perspiration ran down her face.  
"We won't Piper." Prue said with determination. Knowing what would happen once everything was back to normal.

_"Poison inside, poison from evil  
We banish thy from her body.  
No more to dwell or curse through her.  
As we sisters speak so it shall be done.  
Free our youthful spirit from this pain and this evil."_

They continued to chant though nothing seemed to happen. Piper felt herself holding back the tears after they repeated the spell for the third time.

"Why isn't it working Prue?"  
"I don't know. They said it would. The two of us together with our love should be enough."  
"Maybe its too late. Maybe the poison is to strong in her now."  
"No Piper I will not give up. She will survive this." Prue said with determination that she could also see in Pipers eyes.  
"It's my fault. I should never. I gave up on our love when I went to find you using black magic."  
"Piper no its no ones fault you hear me. If anyone is to be blamed here it's the Source."  
"I let her down Prue. I was more focused on you then her. I turned my back on her when she was hurt and out cold."  
"Piper stop it. It is not your fault." Prue assured her again as she took her sisters hand in hers.

Piper ran the back of her hand over her sisters pale features. She could feel the heat coming from her face and it scared her. What if they were too late? Then she would lose another sister.

--- ----

Cold was all she felt. Everything around her was cold. Yet she also felt hot. Her mind reeled around her, thoughts of a beating and whipping that she had received. Then she felt the searing pain of a sharp object inside her. Voices in the distance. The seemed familiar as she tried to draw them closer. Her mind almost flooded with images, most she did not want to remember but she had no control over what was happening.

Phoebe convulsed as her sisters held her. But then everything stopped.

--- ----

"Prue?" Piper said with distraught  
"Leo do something." Prue panicked fearing that what she was sent to do had not worked and that she was to late.

Leo held his hands over Phoebe yet nothing happened. He looked up at Piper knowing once again her heart was about to break in more pieces. He looked up at Prue with grief on his face. They both knew the sign. There was nothing he could do. She was gone.


	13. The end

Piper looked down at her baby sister as she gently cradled her in her arms, her own tears running down her face. She had let her down, she had forgotten her baby's pain and put it aside to cope with her own. Not to mention she had used black magic to bring Prue back, or tried to anyway. But she hadn't. It hadn't worked. But she had wanted it to. She had every intention of bringing back her sister at whatever cost. But once again 'they' had intervened. But now when she needed them they were failing her. She couldn't leave her sister. She couldn't lose her sister. She cried as she held Phoebe in her arms as her own tears ran down her cheek and fell silently on to Phoebes.

Prue watched helplessly as Piper cried with their baby sister in her arms. But as she watched she felt her own heart breaking. She realized all this time that she herself had died and she had felt upset and even mad at them for taking her from her sisters, but some how this was different. This was her family and now one of them was gone. Her baby girl was gone and there was nothing she could do. She wrapped her arms around Piper who in turn was still holding Phoebe as they both cried for what was lost.

* * *

She followed the light that encircled her as she made her way forward. She passed by figures that she never really saw or even knew. But she watched them as she walked. They seemed happy, content.

"Phoebe?" the voice called out to her as she spun around to the familiar sound  
"Andy?"  
"Hi kiddo. What are you doing here?"  
"I don't really know. I was helping." She stopped as she realized what she was about to say. Had she really seen her big sister?  
"Prue. You were helping Prue save Piper." Andy said, as he placed his hands on her arms.

Phoebe looked up at him not really sure what to believe anymore. "Andy. Was she really sent to help us? To help Piper?"

Andy locked his eyes with hers. Even as kids he could never lie to Phoebe. He was never sure what it was. Maybe it was her youthful innocents he would never truly know.

"Yes she was Phoebe." A voice came from the shadow's that soon appeared to her.  
"Mum?" she questioned as she stepped away from Andy  
"Oh my baby girl. You and Piper have been through so much lately. But right now you are not suppose to be here."  
"Well here I am."  
"No. Prue was sent to help you both as she said. At first it was for Piper, she was hanging on to Prue and not letting you in or back in to her heart. But you were never supposed to be here."  
"What happened? Because I'm here now." Phoebe said though more confused.  
"I don't know. But you are not destined to die yet. You and Piper need each other." Patty said as she embraced her youngest daughter.

Phoebe embraced the warmth that she received from her mother. In most ways she could sense Prue in that same hug. Prue. It was then that something her mother said clicked in her mind. "I need to go back."  
"Yes my dear you do." Was all Patty said.

She felt a gentle yet steady pull as she watched her mother and Andy pull her away from her.  
"I love you Mum." She said as the light began to fade away.  
"I love you too my baby." Patty said as her youngest disappeared from site.

Warmth was the next thing she felt as her own world came to life. She heard sounds and then felt the hot tears on her face. But somehow she knew they were not hers. They belonged to another. She gasped for breath as she felt arms wrapped around her, arms that quickly let her go as she sat up suddenly gasping in a few breaths of air.

Piper held her youngest sister much as she had Prue when she had died at the hands of Shax. But as her own tears cried to she quickly let go of her sister, in fear for her own life as Phoebe moved.

Gasping for air it was all Piper could do to re-hold her baby sister tighter then ever before fearing that what she was seeing was not real.

Phoebe clung to her sister fearing that she would once again leave her. She clung to the love that was there as she felt her own tears run down her face freely. "Piper?"  
"I got you honey nothing is gonna take you again." Piper promised as she held her sister.

Prue looked on as she felt relief that her baby sister was alive. The well part was still in doubt as she wasn't sure what had just happened.

"Phoebs?" she asked gently not wanting to startle her little sister. But as her ice blue eyes met her sisters' chocolate brown there was no oldest, youngest as they embraced in a love that was lost.

They both cried as Piper joined their embrace. Neither one wanting to let go. But eventually Phoebe pulled back slightly as she looked deep in Prue's eyes.

"You can't stay can you?" she asked

Prue looked from Piper back to Phoebe. She knew that there was something that her sister had learned from her time away.

"Mum told me."  
"She told you?"  
"Not in so many words, but I knew what she meant."

Prue stood up and walked towards the window. Her heart was breaking more then; then when she first found out she had died. "I want to stay honest. You know I would never leave you two." She said quietly.  
The next thing she felt was the warmth and love of someone behind her as they pulled her back against them.

"Prue I will love you now and always. You will always be in my heart. I can't even imagine what I was thinking."  
"You were hurt and lost. That is what you were thinking. But now you need to be strong and be there for our sister."  
"I don't know if I can."  
"Yes you can. You always have. She needs you right now as much as you need her." Prue explained as she pulled her Piper to her. "I love you Piper and don't you ever forget that. No matter where you are or what you are doing I will always be here with you." Prue said as she placed her hand on her sisters' heart.  
Piper looked down briefly to Prues hand as she again pulled her into a hug. "I will never let you go."  
"And I wouldn't want you to. But right here and now you have to Piper. It's my destiny. Know that I will always and forever watch you two. I mean some one has to keep you from getting into trouble." Prue said as she brushed back the hair from Pipers face, before looking past her to her baby sister. "I will always love you Piper Halliwell and don't you ever forget that." she explained as she placed a gentle kiss on Piper forehead, before turning to Phoebe.

There were no words spoken as the two generations locked eyes. One full of wisdom and experience the other full of life and free spirit. A combination that clashed over the years.

Phoebe stepped forward as she easily slid into Prue's arms and embraced the love that was there. "Stay. We need you." Was all she said as she hung on to her sister.  
"You know I want to, but it's not up to me. I will always watch out for you two and be there when I can help."  
"Just like Grams?" Phoebe asked through her tears  
"Just like Grams. And more." Prue assured her. "I love you." She finished as she placed a kiss on her cheek and stepped back, waiting for the feel of the orbs around her.

Piper stepped up to Phoebe and placed her arms around her sisters' shoulders holding her close. She made a silent promise to never let there be a gap between them again. "Love you Prue." Was all she said as she watched her big sister disappear to wherever it was angels went.

Piper wasn't sure how long they stood after she was gone. All she knew was she needed to be with Phoebe. They needed some time together.

"Phoebs." Piper just kept her eyes on the spot that Prue had been standing. "I'm really sorry."  
Phoebe didn't say anything at first as she too starred at where Prue had been. "Piper it wasn't your fault." She finally said as a tear tried to escape.

"I shouldn't have shut you out. I should have listened to what you and Cole were trying to tell me. I could have gotten us all killed. Not to mention had Prue and I banished to spend our souls for eternity in hell with the Source."  
"Piper. You did what you thought was best. You did it for your love of Prue."  
"I did it for my love for you. I knew something bad happened to you down there and I wanted to help. But you.."  
"Pushed you away. I'm sorry Piper. Everything happened so fast. I couldn't even begin to think of what happened to me after Prue."  
"So we both pushed each other. So new rule in this house. No more pushing. We face our pain and troubles together."  
"Agreed." Phoebe said as she turned around and hugged Piper. "I love you big Sis."  
"And I love you baby girl."

Later that night Piper sat on the couch flipping the pages of an old book. The fire burning gently casting a soft glow to the living room. With each page she felt the pang to her heart. She hardly even noticed her sister climb next to her and rest her head on Pipers shoulder. Out of instinct Piper placed her arm over Phoebes shoulder as they both turned the pages. Looking at the pictures of the family they had lost.

"Piper?"  
"Yeah?" Piper asked turning the next page coming across a picture of the three of them in the club right after it was open  
"Are we still going to keep with the demon fighting. I mean. Without Prue?"  
"Its something that we will have to wait and see Phoebe. I mean I think Prue would want us to. That's why she gave us her powers."  
"Yeah. She would wouldn't she?"  
"Yes she would. And I think even with her not here she still will be with us in our hearts."  
"Always and forever right? That's what we promised each other that night one summer. Remember when we picked our fingers a giving a blood oath to always to be sisters."  
"Always and forever Phoebe." Piper repeated as she wrapped her arms around her sister tight. "Always and forever."


End file.
